


Me and Your Gun

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Johnlock ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bleed So Pretty outtake, Fight!lock, M/M, No Romance, Sherlock doesn't know when to shut up, fightlock, or rather he knows but chooses to keep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't forget, Doctor Watson, you've still got me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Your Gun

"Stop it now."

". . .You wake up every day knowing there's no one in the whole world would mind if you hadn't woken up at all."

"I. Said.  _Stop it_."

"All you have in the world is four cheap shirts, your drinking habit, and that gun in your nightstand."

John raised his head, jaw clenching, molars grinding. Sherlock-- _curse the night he ever even heard the name of Sherlock Holmes_ \--was smirking crookedly, opiate-widened pupils two black holes in the bloodshot whites of his half-closed eyes.

"Oh," Sherlock went on, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And me, of course. Don't forget, Doctor Watson, you've still got me."

John's fists clenched at his sides. There was a rush in his ears like a cascade of radio-static and his temples throbbed.

"Me and your gun." Sherlock leaned back and let his eyes flutter shut. He slurred, "Less 'ave a drink. To us."

John saw red, rushed forward.

_No more_.


End file.
